Broken
by Zebralover4578
Summary: Nick's broken. Can Jeff fix him? Yeah I suck at summaries Rated T for mature themes and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**First glee fanfiction, haven't used this site in ages! Comments are appreciated**

**Btw for anyone who was reading my Alone series it's going on hold for the time being as my mind has gone blank from what to write for it, sorry.**

**Okay I'm obsessed with Nick and Jeff in glee even if they don't actually get much to do they're amazing, so this is a little Niff fanfic for you!**

"Nick that was awesome, why don't you get solos more often!" Nick turned his head to see his best friend Jeffery Sterling walk through the door of their dorm. Nick shrugged, smiling widely though. He loved it when Jeff complimented him "You know why Jeff, with Sebastian here it's pretty much a new Blaine," He answered sadly.

He looked up at his blonde haired, tall best friend. Jeff was looking pretty fine today, Nick thought to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at Jeff in that way "Well you should still get solos, you're so much better than him Nicky." Jeff said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jeff jumped up saying he was off to see Trent before disappearing.

Nick sighed loudly putting his head in his hands. Jeff was gay, he knew that. Nick wasn't gay, he was almost sure of that but he just couldn't convince himself. He'd never thought about another guy the way he felt about Jeff. Every time they were alone he just had the urge to kiss Jeff. So many thoughts whizzed around Nick's head it made him dizzy.

Jeff would never love him and he was sure of it. Besides who would love a boy with scars. A single tear fell out of Nick's eye. Although him and Jeff were best friends he'd never told anyone, not even Jeff about his family life. Jeff didn't know why but he'd respected the secret.

Nick's father was an abusive, cruel man. That was why it would be so hard for Nick to accept he had feelings for another boy. His father would just find his son being gay as another reason to beat him. His mother had died when he was younger so she wasn't around to stop it.

Jeff knew about that but that was it. He had no idea about the beating, how his mother died, the cutting…

Nick blamed himself for his mother's death. His father blamed him as well.

_Flashback _

"_If you hadn't of been feeling ill that day your mother wouldn't have had to come and pick you up would she!" His father yelled in a rage. Nervously, 10 year old Nick shook his head, facing the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Nick jumped up in shock. Suddenly a blow to the side of his face knocked him to the ground. "Daddy no!", the scared little boy pleaded. The last think he remembered was his father, red in the face towering over him before he fell unconscious. _

_Flashback over _

The abuse had started when Nick was 9 years old. He was 16 now. Jeff was so lucky. His mum and dad were together, alive and happy. They both loved Jeff and his little sister Natalie. And the best thing. They were accepting of his sexuality.

Jeff's life was perfect. Nick's was broken. He walked into the bathroom and pulled up his shirt. He gasped. Even he didn't expect it to look this bad. They'd just come back from a week break and Nick had spent half the break with Jeff and half the break with his dad.

His entire back was black and blue, bruises had formed everywhere. His stomach was nearly as bad. His father hardly ever hit him on his face as it was the place that would be so easily noticed by teachers, friends, leading to him probably getting caught out.

He was so glad Dalton boys wore blazers or he may have not been able to hide the other huge secret that lay under the sleeves, he pulled his sleeves up wincing at the pain. There were so many scars from his elbow joint down to his wrist. They hurt but they it was the only way Nick was able to realise the pain he felt. Sometimes he felt like Jeff was the only thing that kept him alive.

**So that's the first chapter over with! I hope it wasn't too bad, even if it was a bit depressing there will be happier chapters, I promise. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed, please review so I know if you like it, I won't bother continuing if no one likes it. **

**Thaaaankyou:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody reading hope there's a few of you who liked my first chapter.**

**Thanks so much to Rorold who commented, favourited and followed the story,**

**So here's the next chapter…**

The following day it was Friday and after all the lessons had finished, there was another Warbler practise. After practically sleeping through maths Nick walked down to the Warbler choir room. This was another thing that kept him sane.

The Warblers, they were kind, understanding and admittedly to Nick, the only people he could call his proper friends. Jeff was sexy, popular and liked by both the male and females, he was head of the football team and no one cared he was gay.

Nick was known as Jeff's best friend, people respected him, smiled and were friendly with him but he thought he wasn't anything compared to Jeff.

Nick flopped down on the sofa next to Trent as they were the only two that had arrived. "Hey Nick, you alright?" Trent said, smiling. That was another thing he loved about the Warblers, people like Jeff, and Trent especially. They were always smiling. They could make almost anything seem positive.

"Yeah, I guess," Nick sighed a little too obviously. Trent's smile half dropped and he gave Nick a concerned look. "Hey what's up?" he asked. Nick shook his head sadly, "Nothing really, just," he searched for a possible explanation, "Everything," he settled on.

Trent shot him a worried look before other Warblers began to pile in through the double doors. "Nicky!" Jeff shouted as he ran through the doors and jumped onto the sofa next to the brown haired boy.

'Talk to me later' Trent mouthed. Nick half nodded and half shook his head before turning his head to Jeff who was babbling on about nonsense as usual.

"Right the thing we need to think about is whose getting the other solo for regionals because as you all may have guessed I've got one," Sebastian said. Nick frowned, admittedly Sebastian had talent like Blaine did but Blaine wasn't a snob.

"We should have auditions like we used to with the council," Trent spoke up to murmurs of agreement. Since Wes graduated last year and Sebastian joined the council fell apart and Sebastian immediately made himself captain. David tried to overrule him but it was useless. Sebastian more than often got his own way.

"Good idea, Warbler Trent," Sebastian said. Everyone else was in shock; in fact even Trent was shocked. It was rare than Sebastian listened to anything else anyone else in the team had to say.

"We'll be holding auditions on Sunday in here, I'll be judging, winner gets the solo." Sebastian said simply before leaving the room. The Warblers broke into chat about what songs they should sing and who was going to try.

"Nicky you should try!" Jeff said, his eyes sparkling. Nick didn't reply as he was too mesmerised by how gorgeous Jeff's eyes were. Trent interrupted his thoughts, "Yeah Nick, after Uptown Girl I'd say you'd nearly definitely get the solo."

"Will everyone just shut up about the stupid solo!" Nick shouted his voice deeper than usual. Jeff had never seen him like this before. "Nick stop!" Trent said. Nick ignored him and ran out the room. Jeff leapt out his seat and ran after him.

Nick paced down the corridor, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He was angry at himself, angry for being angry at the Warblers. Angry for shouting at Jeff.

This often happened to Nick. He'd get angry, have panic attacks, everything. It was probably all the anxiety he brought upon himself.

He reached his and Jeff's dorm room and collapsed on the bed a few tears falling from his eyes.

From his bed, he could see the not very well hidden silver box. He shouldn't be doing this, two weeks clean, he thought to himself as he walked over to it, two weeks clean. He'd already picked up the box now and was making his way towards the bath room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Tears streamed from his eyes now. He promised he wouldn't do this. For Jeff. The thought of Jeff ever finding out what he did would kill him, it would probably kill Jeff as well.

He took off his blazer and opened the small box. A glint of light caught the box and shined off the razor inside. He took it out the box inspecting it carefully, right before he pulled it across his arm.

Blood slowly began to run and drip onto the floor. By now there were a few cuts. Nick didn't care about the pain anymore; he was releasing his anger the only way he knew how. He let out a few sobs. "Nick is that you?"

Well shit. It was Jeff he'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Nick open up!" Jeff shouted as he banged on the door, his voice sounding slightly worried now. It hurt Nick to hear Jeff sound like that.

The door was locked but the lock was old, rusty and quite easy to knock off. Nick dropped the razor to the floor which made an echoing sound. He grabbed some toilet paper and began dabbing his arm but it was useless.

Jeff began kicking the door. "Nick please open the door!" Jeff said, he sounded like he was about to cry. After many attempts to open the door Jeff finally managed to kick it down.

"What have you been doing in he…" Jeff's eyes widened as he saw the blood on the floor and Nick collapsed by the bath in floods of tears.

Jeff instantly went and sat by him hugging him and whispering soothing things into his hair. "Nick what did you do?" Jeff asked, crying now as well.

Reluctantly Nick held out his arm, "I'm so sorry," he said before collapsing in tears against Jeff.

Jeff was now full on crying, hugging onto Nick, trying to calm him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff said his voice cracking. "I thought you'd hate me," Nick answered through sobs.

"I could never hate you Nick, never."

So that's the second chapter finished.

All still a bit depressing at the moment but it will get happier.

Read and review pleaseee:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, thank you for all the favourites and follows;**

**Niff-Lover1998**

**krillerHDaddictedtoNiff**

**Leavesarecool**

**Noemii**

**magiclover222**

**Tikal Sorenance**

**Also please review guys; I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story!**

It was about 11 in the evening and Jeff had finally managed, after much struggle to get Nick to fall asleep. And, as Nick was curled up on him, he decided to fall asleep as well.

However Nick had fallen asleep quite early so it was only a matter of time before his eyelids began to flutter. Where am I? He thought or a second before remembering the previous events of the night. Oh yeah.

He twisted his head slightly and turned to look at a sleeping Jeff. He was beautiful when he slept, Nick thought before quickly brushing that thought out his mind. Even if it was all he could think about.

It was also hard to get it out his head when Jeff's arms were wrapped round him. Nick just wished he could stay there forever. It was so reassuring having someone's arms around you knowing that they would be there, picking you up every time you fell. Especially when they were Jeff's.

Nick was so deep in thought he didn't even realise when his blonde haired friend woke up. "Hey are you okay?" Jeff asked, lazily opening one eye. "Yeah, just thinking about stuff, "Nick answered, as honestly as he could.

"What about?" Jeff asked, curiously. Nick paused, unsure of what to say. "You know you can trust me with anything, we've been best friends since I met you, you were my first friend Nicky and I don't ever want to lose you."

Nick leant into him and thought back to the day he met Jeff

_Flashback _

_It was the second day of kindergarten; all the other kids were in the classroom already having made new friends and were chatting wildly to one another. The teacher, a kindly looking lady with mousy brown hair and a bright smile walked in closing the door. _

_Behind her, a little boy with brown shiny hair trailed in, looking at the floor. She spoke to her class, "Everyone this is Nick Duval, he's just moved here from California, I want you all to make him very welcome!"_

_She surveyed the room, looking for a place to put Nick. A little blonde haired boy stood out to Nick, the boy smiled widely at him before raising his hand, "Miss, miss, he can sit next to me!" The teacher smiled, "Okay, Nick you can go and sit next to Jeff, he'll be your buddy for the day."_

_Nick barley said a word the entire lesson, only mumbling a 'hi' in response to Jeff's enthusiastic greeting. _

_At break time most of the kids were playing on the swings and slide, Nick was sat on the steps reading a little book with lots of pictures. No one except Jeff had made an effort with him. Speaking of Jeff, who had been playing with his other friends, left them when he saw Nick alone._

"_Hi, do you wanna come play with us?" Jeff asked as he walked over and sat beside Nick who shook his head, still reading his book. "Okay, well can I sit with you then?" Jeff asked. This boy never gave up. Nick nodded, smiling slightly, only for a second. _

"_What are you reading?" Jeff asked, still smiling. "A book about a boy whose mom had to leave him…" Nick's voice trailed off and he sniffed quietly. Jeff guessed what was wrong and put an arm around the boy. "Hey it's alright; you'll see your mom at the end of the day, you've got me for no," he said._

"_So we're like friends?" Nick asked, finally smiling properly as he wiped a tear from his eye. Jeff grinned, cheekily, "best friends."_

_Flashback finished#_

"Hey earth to Nick, come in!" Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by Jeff. "You kind of zoned out on me there man, it was kinda creepy," Jeff said, before laughing. Sorry I was just remembering the first time we met," Nick admitted, blushing slightly. Thank god it was dark. "And how lucky I am to have you as a best friend."

Jeff was touched. He was blushing now and smiling so widely. "Aw Nicky, that's so cute," Jeff said, wrapping his arms back round his best friend and leaning back up against the pillows.

It was usual behaviour for the pair of them. No one else paid any attention to the fact that they were so much more touchy-feely than any of the other boys at Dalton. It didn't bother anyone else. So it shouldn't bother Nick. But it did.

Obviously he was enjoying being cuddled into Jeff. But he didn't want it to be just as friends. Somehow in the past few hours he had realised that. He wasn't' completely gay and he knew that because he'd fallen for girls before. But he did like Jeff.

No he didn't like Jeff. He was in love with him. But no one. Especially not Jeff could ever know that.

**Chapter finished, slowly the stories getting happier, obviously there will be some more down bits but It wouldn't be any interesting for you lot to read! **

**Review and follow pleaseeee:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you to the two new reviews:D**

**ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree**

**Mimi Sterling-Duval-Mega-Lynch**

**You two can have a cookie each**

**Anyway on with the story, set a few days after the last chapter. **

It had been a few days since Jeff had found Nick in the bathroom. The memory still hung in Nick's head. He was angry at himself. Angry at himself for scaring Jeff. Thinking back to the panic in the tall, blondes voice he beat himself up inside.

But the past days had been, better. Not amazing, obviously you can't just stop cutting, it's impossible. But Jeff had been brilliant. The first thing he did was store Nick's little box somewhere he wasn't able to find it. Not thrown away completely. Just hidden.

When he asked Jeff why he'd just hidden it the reply he'd got was, "Because, when you've beaten this you can look back at the box and see what you've fought through, so you can know you've defeated it."

Jeff was almost permanently glued to his side. He'd kept his word and not said anything to the other Warblers and Nick was grateful for that. In return he'd been trying 110% to keep his promise and not wasn't easy but it was worth it to see Jeff's face light up again.

He was still stuck with the problem that he was in love with Jeff though. How could he even face telling him. Nick was certain Jeff didn't feel the same way even if he was gay. He hadn't even come out yet and to be fair Jeff should be the first to know.

He had no one else to speak to; his dad would probably kill him. He wasn't exaggerating at all there. He always heard his dad joking about with his mates calling them 'fags', what would he think if he knew his son was one?

Nick didn't know, but he knew he had to tell someone. That was how the cutting had started. He'd bottled up to many secrets for his own good. It was unhealthy. And he knew it.

0000000

Nick had decided. He was going to come out to Jeff. His best friend. The best friend he loved more than a friend. Sure he knew he wasn't going to get a massive homophobic reaction as Jeff himself was gay and Nick was only bi, but he was still scared. The crazy thing was Nick didn't even know why.

0000000

Jeff felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket. He was sat in maths, bored out of his mind so sneakily looked at it under the table., '_come to the room if you're on a free' _Luckily for Nick, Jeff had a free period coming up.

As soon as the bell rang, Jeff jumped up, grabbed his bag and made his way towards the dorms, wondering why Nick called him up.

Jeff felt around in his pocket for his key. Well shit. He'd left it in his locker.

Quite loudly he knocked on the door, hoping that Nick was inside. He was. "God Jeff no need to knock so much, could've broke the door down!" Nick said laughing. Jeff laughed too and smiled. Nick was okay.

"So, Nicky why am I here?" Jeff asked, laughing nervously. Nick took a deep breath. This was it. He couldn't shy away from it now.

He took one of Jeff's hands. Surprisingly Jeff didn't shy away from the touch as Nick had thought he may have done, "Right, you're the first person and probably the only person I'm going to tell about this, at least for a while anyway," Nick trailed off, stammering a bit.

Jeff looked at him straight in the eyes, "You know Nicky, and whatever it is I'm not gonna think any different you know that right?" Nick nodded slowly, never letting his eyes stop looking at Jeff, "Well the thing is…" Nick started trailing off.

He took a deep breath. This was it. "I think I'm Bi-sexual."

Jeff didn't say anything for about 10 seconds; he stared straight into Nick's eyes. For one mad moment Nick thought he was going to kiss him. But of course he didn't.

"Well, that's cool Nick, what was there to worry about, I'm gay remember?" Jeff said, raising an eyebrow. Nick laughed nervously, "Yeah I guess so, I was just being stupid." Nick replied, feeling a bit dumb. Jeff wouldn't have judged him.

"Well, I better get going, got class in 10 minutes," Nick said, glancing at his watch. Jeff, who seemed to be in some sort of trance snapped out as Nick walked from the room, "See you later," he called as the door closed.

Jeff sat down, trying to get his head round what he'd just heard. Nick was bi. His Nick. The Nick he secretly loved. He smiled a little bit, this day had just got one hell of a lot better.

**I really hope this wasn't too cliché, don't hate me!**

**Review, favourite and follow **

**Pls you can all have cookies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I was going to upload yesterday but I had to go to a wedding so I had no time at all to write! Any way on with the story but thanks to all the favourites and follows in the past day and abit, you all get cookies…**

Jeff was bored. Understatement of the day. No. Understatement of the year. He was sat in chemistry, listening, well attempting to listen to his boring teacher Mr Evans drone on about god knows what.

The only thing that was keeping him sane was staring at the back of Nick's gorgeous head. If Nick wasn't in here he'd probably have gone mental.

Suddenly, Jeff's phone buzzed, shocking him.

From Nick. Jeff smiled dreamily as he opened the message.

_If I hv to listen to evans moan on about chemistry anymore i'll shoot myself- 3 xxxx_

Jeff smiled again at the four kisses at the end of the text, Nick reserved them for him alone.

_Tell me about it omg- 6 xxxx_

Jeff anxiously waited for a reply.

_If it wasn't for you I'd be going mad lol- 3 xxxx_

Jeff's heart stopped for a second. Then he breathed out. Nick just meant that in a friendly way. Obviously. He had no feelings for Jeff whatsoever and Jeff was pretty sure of it.

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. Finally, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. No more lessons and time for the Warblers. More time to see Nick.

Jeff was still trying to persuade Nick to audition for a solo on Sunday but so far he'd had no luck. Jeff was auditioning and he'd love to get it but he'd love for Nick to get it as well. But every time he brought up the subject Nick would brush it away with a simple 'I have too much shit to be thinking about.'

Jeff had something special planned for this meeting anyway. He hadn't bothered to speak to Sebastian about it because he really didn't think much of that boy even if he was the captain.

0000000

Nick was late to Warbler practise. Rushing through the door he apologised hurriedly and sat down after explaining he couldn't find his tie.

Nick gave Jeff a cheeky wink as he found a seat. Jeff smiled, staring deep into those brown eyes. "Right so I have to decide on a set list for regionals," Sebastain announced to break the silence.

Jeff stood up, and Nick shot him a confused look. 'Just wait' he mouthed. Nick half nodded, still confused but watched anyway.

"Basically, I've got to sing this song to someone in this room, I've asked some of the others to help me out, now we're gonna do it," Jeff came out with before walking up to the stage area.

Nick laughed aloud at Jeff's words, he was so direct it was hilarious. David appeared on drums. Jeff was stood in the middle with a guitar with Trent and Thad on either side of him. As the music began, Nick smiled wondering who on earth Jeff was singing to

_[Jeff]_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Nick smiled again; this song was perfect for Jeff's voice. And he looked so sexy when he was singing.

_[Jeff, Trent, Thad]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Jeff]_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Nick soon noticed that Jeff hadn't taken his eyes off him the entire performance. Maybe he was singing about him. No of course not. Nick knew he wasn't beautiful, he quickly brushed the thought from his head.

_[Jeff, Trent, Thad]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

All of the Warblers, even Sebastain burst into wild cheering and clapping, yes even Sebastain who smiled at the boys and said "That was just great guys, but who were you singing to Jeff?"

Sebastain had a mischievous look in his eyes, he obviously had guessed something the other warblers, with the exception of Trent were completely oblivious to. Thad and David didn't even know who they'd sung to.

Jeff took a deep breath to compose himself, the boy he'd sung to was completely oblivious to what had just gone on anyway.

"Nick." He answered. One word. One name. He'd sung to his bestfriend. Nick just stared at him, in shock, awe, Jeff didn't know what but he was surprised.

Then Nick did something no one would've expected him to do. He got up and left. Jeff was stood there in shock. Why had he run.

"Well done Sterling, the first crush you get and he runs away from you," Sebastain said, laughing. Something inside Jeff snapped. "Let me at him now!" Jeff ran forward and punched Sebastain square in the face.

The latter took a minute to compose himself before pouncing upon Jeff. The rest of the Warblers could've sat by and happily watched Sebastain get slaughtered. But Jeff was there friend.

It took David, Trent, Thad and Flint to pull furiously angry Jeff off a bleeding Sebastain. "That's it you're thrown off the Warblers!" It came out of Sebastian's mouth a little harsher than he wanted it to.

Jeff was taken aback, the rest of the Warblers staring at Sebastain in horror. Jeff ran from the room, just as Nick had done a few minutes before. "Shit, what have I just done." Sebastain said, to be given disgusted looks.

Jeff was in a completely pissed off mood. Nick had run away from him and he'd been kicked off the Warblers. Fan freaking tastic.

He walked almost stomped back to the dorm room. When he got to the room he was about to go in when he heard a sniffing, like someone had been crying come from inside it.

Immediately his mood changed, "Nicky are you in there?" Jeff asked. After no reply he went ahead and opened the door anyway.

On the bed furthest away from the door, Nick's bed was Nick himself, curled up again the pillow.

Jeff, instead of running over stood by the door, "Why did you run away Nick, that song was meant to make you happy?" he asked, a strain of hurt in his voice.

It was revealed to Jeff that Nick was full on crying now. He sat up and rubbed his red eyes. "It was beaaaautifful Jeeefffyy," Nick said between sobs, "But I'm not. "

Jeff went over and sat by Nick, "What do you mean?" Jeff asked, slightly confused. "You sang a song to me, telling me how beautiful I am but I'm not, I'm ugly, fat and unloved!" Nick almost shouted before beginning to cry again.

Jeff was shocked, how could someone think so low of themselves, especially someone as gorgeous as Nick.

He took Nick's hand, squeezing it reassuringly before saying, "Nick, I don't know how you could think that when you are perfect, inside and out, you're absolutely 100% gorgeous or I wouldn't have sung a song about you, please please believe just how perfect you are."

Nick half smiled before saying, "Well my dad doesn't seem to think so." Jeff felt a bubble of anger inside himself for the second time that day, "What has he said to you," Jeff said, fists clenched.

Well shit, Nick thought, he'd said too much. But this was a chance to get it out in the open, confined in the only person he knew he could trust.

Nick mumbled something, so quiet Jeff couldn't make it out, "What was that?"

"I said, it was more what he's done rather than said," Nick mumbled only a little louder than before. "Explain, now." Jeff said, still furious.

Nick didn't even bother with words. He took off his blazer and rolled up his shirt, revealing his stomach and back.

Jeff couldn't say a thing. He was speechless. How could someone do this to his Nicky?

"Oh my…" Jeff trailed off, still unable to speak properly. "I know they're disgusting," Nick said shoving his shirt back on.

Jeff's eyes brimmed with tears, "I will never ever let that man touch you again Nick," he said, his voice angry but soothing. Nick half smiled, close to tears himself, "You really mean that?"

Jeff nodded instantly, "Of course I do, and if he ever so much as comes near you again, I'll kill him, no one will hurt you anymore."

Nick had a tear rolling down his cheek, he flung his arms around Jeff and snuggled into his chest, "You have no idea how much I love you," Jeff said, wrapping his arms round Nick's waist. Nick really did have no idea.

**Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it:D **


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya guys!

I'm posting this on both my unfinished stories (Not Alone Anymore and Broken) just to let you know I'm not leaving the stories! A new chapter will be up by the end of the weekend for at least one of them but I've just started back at school and the work has piled on hence I haven't been on as much as I would like to

Adios, Darci x


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys! As ya know I uploaded a chapter yesterday but it was the wrong one, I skipped a chapter ahead! So sorry about that haha! **

Nick sat in Warbler practise as Sebastian droned on about tactics for Sectionals. His ears pricked up when he heard a mention on the New Directions and Kurt. "What's happening?" Nick aske, jumping up suddenly. Jeff looked at him a little confused.

"If you were listening Warbler Nick," Sebastain said motioning for him to sit down, "We need to beat those New Directions so I propose a little surprise for Kurt, maybe scare them a bit nothing serious."

Everyone nodded, laughing. Everybody really wanted to beat the New Directions, probably just to show they could cope without Blaine, their former star performer.

But as Nick sat down he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was Sebastain. He took it seriously. Nick knew that Sebastain had said it was just a bit of fun but something told him it would defiantly take a turn for the worse.

Jeff noticed the strange look in his best friend's eye and knew something was up. After the emergency meeting had finished Jeff and Nick made their way to the hall for lunch. On their journey Jeff thought it was the best time to ask him what was up.

"Hey, what's wrong, you were acting proper strange in there?" Jeff asked with a small laugh on the end in an attempt to lighten the mood. Nick just looked away, staring at the floor in shame.

"Hey, Nick." Jeff stood in his path so he had to look up. "What?" Nick said quietly. "Why you acting so weird, are you ok?" Jeff asked, a bit more concerned now.

"It's just," Nick paused, "its Sebastain." He admitted. Jeff went from concerned to angry. What had Sebastain done to his baby. Nick noticed the look in his eyes and quickly brushed the anger away.

"He hasn't done anything to me Jeffy, don't worry." Jeff looked relieved, though still wondering. "So what is it?" Jeff asked. "It's just…I know he'll do something stupid and end up hurting New Directions or namely Kurt, and he was our friend Jeff, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, it's horrible."

Jeff stared at him for a few seconds, "You know you're right," he said, "But you know what Sebastain said, just a bit of fun, scare them a bit, we need to beat them and you know that too." Nick looked up to see Jeff's face smiling back at him.

Nick thought he looked so sexy when he did that, "Yeah you're probably right but I just worry ya know, doesn't matter it was stupid though," Nick said trying to laugh it off.

Jeff noticed how quickly he was trying to get the conversation to change so he decided to push a bit further. "Hey, Nicky what do you know?" Nick went red. Bingo. Jeff had hit the sore spot. "You do know something!" Jeff said a little bit too excitably causing a few people to stare at him.

Nick pulled Jeff into the janitor closet. Jeff laughed, stumbling over a broom in the little amount of light they had.

"You can't say anything right, but if something bad happens we're stepping in," Nick said as Jeff nodded in reply. "Basically, I know Sebastain wants Blaine to be with him but obviously Blaine's with Kurt so I'm just terrified Sebastian will do something to hurt their relationship so he can get to Blaine."

Jeff was in shock for a while. "I really couldn't believe that of Sebastain," he said honestly. Nick half nodded, "I know but at the end of the day he's new, none of us have any idea of what he's really capable of." Nick said.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Well for now we'll go along with Sebastain but if it gets messy we're with Blaine and Kurt the whole way, we're close friends with both of them and it's obvious they're happy together," he said, Nick quickly agreeing.

Suddenly Jeff's phone buzzed and Nick, being the smaller of the two lent down to pick it up to reveal a message from Trent. "Hey what you doing down there?" Jeff asked looking down. "You've got a message from Trent," Nick answered, unlocking the phone, "It say's…oh."

Jeff was confused. "What does it say?" He asked as Nick got back up and handed him the phone, "Oh." Nick was bright red. Jeff wanted to die right there and then. If the ground really did have trap doors he wanted one.

The message read, _'Hey man where u gone, u fukin Nick yet xoxo Trent'_ Yeah, so maybe Jeff did confine his tiny littler crush in his bestfriend to Trent. But his message could not have been sent at a worse time.

They stood in silence before Nick broke it, "So I was gonna assume it was just Trent being an idiot but by your silence I'm guessing not," he said laughing. Jeff was also bright red by this point, looking everywhere but Nick, "Sorry, I know….you think I'm an idiot now, you don't love me ba.." his rambling was cut off by Nick.

More specifically by Nick's lips. On his. For a few seconds he stood, unable to register what was happening before melting into the kiss and kissing back. This made up for all the time he had waited, all the time he missed being with Nick. This was love.

Nick pulled away, still bright red, "Sorry um." Jeff thought he was adorable when he was shy. "Don't be," he said, pulling Nick in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So this was the chapter I stupidly uploaded last night thinking it was the other one. Anyway enjoy if you haven't already read it! **

**S**ectionals were coming up just around the corner, and Nick was auditioning for a solo. After much persuasion Jeff had managed to get his boyfriend to try out. Naturally, Nick was freaking out a bit as it was day of the audition, he still hadn't perfectly chosen his song and in his words, he was a complete mess.

Jeff watched him nervously as he paced back and forth across the room with his head in his hands. "But what if I mess something up, miss a note, and forget the lyrics, what if…" Nick trailed off. "You'll do amazingly!" Jeff interrupted.

Nick shook his head but smiled a little. "I still need a song!" he said, almost in despair. Jeff ran over to him and pulled him onto the bed, wrapping his arms round him. "You'll be amazing, the song you pick will be amazing, now stop worrying, you'll be great and I know it," Jeff whispered into his hair while Nick snuggled into the embrace.

"I love you, but what song Jeffy, I really have no idea?" Nick said, pouting. Jeff smiled warmly; he loved it when Nick did that.

Jeff sat for a minute, Nick in his arms pondering about what would be a good song suggestion for Nick. After a few minutes of silence an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I've got the perfect song!" Jeff said, smiling as he whispered his suggestion into Nick's ear. Nick smiled, kissing his boyfriend, "I love it." Nick said simply.

00000000

A few hours later and Nick was stood on the stage, ready to perform to the rest of the Warblers. All the others who were auditioning were done and Nick was the last to sing. As he walked up and settled himself in a comfortable position Jeff gave him a wink and a reassuring smile.

"Hello Warblers, I'm Nick and I'm singing this song for a hope to be your soloist for sectionals," Nick said in all formality, adding a cheeky smile on the end. Jeff melted as Nick's mouth opened and he began to sing…

**Pink-Perfect **

_**Made a wrong turn**_

_**Once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out**_

_**Blood and fire**_

_**Bad decisions**_

_**That's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**Mistreated**_

_**Misplaced**_

_**Misunderstood**_

_**Miss no way it's all good**_

_**It didn't slow me down.**_

_**Mistaken**_

_**Always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated**_

_**Look I'm still around**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than**_

_**Perfect, you're perfect to me **_

_**You're so mean**_

_**When you talk**_

_**About yourself, you were wrong**_

_**Change the voices in your head**_

_**Make them like you instead**_

_**So complicated**_

_**Look how we all make it**_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You're perfect to me**_

As the song finished Jeff honestly felt a tear spring to his eye as he saw his boyfriend standing there on the stage looking so breathtakingly gorgeous. His voice was amazing and how soared throughout the choir room.

The Warblers burst into vigorous applause as the song ended. Even Sebastain was speechless for a few seconds, sat with an impressed but shocked look on his face before returning to his usual meerkat impression.

"Very nice Warbler Nick and thank you to everyone who auditioned today, you'll all know who will be singing for sectionals by next Warbler practise on Tuesday. Dismissed. "Sebastain said, as everyone left the room.

Nick and Jeff collapsed on Jeff's bed as soon as they reached the dorm room, relieved that there were no lessons until tomorrow. Jeff's arm snaked round Nick's waist so he was holding him close, breathing in the scent of his hair.

After a few seconds of silence led in that position Nick said, "So how was I, because I think I messed up a bit on one of my …" he was cut off by Jeff kissing him. "Nick stop, there was nothing wrong with your performance, it was amazing, you are amazing and if you don't get the solo Sebastain obviously had ear plugs in the whole time."

"Jeff, you have no idea how much I love you, thank you so much," Nick said, smiling before laying his head on Jeff's chest. Jeff stroked his chocolaty, brown hair, inhaling the smell. "Your hair smells like strawberries," Jeff said laughing.

"Really?" Nick asked as he attempted to smell his own hair. "You look hilarious," Jeff said, laughing as Nick tried to turn his neck to reach his hair. Jeff still laughing pulled Nick in closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his hair. "Yeah, it smells sweet, just like you." Nick laughed, "You soppy bastard," he said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, this time on the lips.

The kiss became deepened and soon they were in the middle of a quick make out session. Nick had Jeff pushed up against the back of the bed and was running his fingers through Jeff's hair while Jeff had Nick's legs wrapped round his waist.

They were so indulged in each other they didn't notice when Trent, Thad and David bundled through the door to see if they wanted to go out and get lunch.

They only pulled away after they heard, "Something I really didn't want to see!" comment was made by David. Nick went bright red while Jeff just winked as they pulled their t-shirts back on, leaving a laughing Trent, a disgusted David and shocked Trent trailing out the dorm after them.

Nick linked Jeff's with his as they walked down the corridor with their friends. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
